1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to soft tissue tunneling devices and, in particular, to an improved tunneling device for the introduction of a catheter into the body of a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices used to administer a fluid inside the anatomy are well known. Hypodermic needles, catheters and the like are often used to deliver medication and other fluids to targeted sites within the body. In many instances, catheters are preferred because they can deliver fluid to a particular site over a period of time. However, catheters often require stiff, hollow introducer needles for placement within the anatomy. Typically, such introducer needles have sharp tips that may damage tissue and/or nerves during their delivery into a body. This trauma may also result cause discomfort for the patient.